Pseudovalide
Pseudovalide, or sometimes abbreviated as "Pseudo", is a French forum user mostly known in the Clash Royale I&FR Sub-forum for being the Founder of the IFR Lead Group, being in charge of it and the CIT Series. He also is an experienced card creator, but only makes cards on rare occasions - his best card idea undoubtedly is the Bodyguard. Biodata Nationality: French Age: Unknown Occupation: Managing the IFR Lead Group and some other things, talking on forums and Discord Location: CR Community Central / IFR Lead / SC Forums Forum Nicknames Poods (OperationGaming, Rockabye) French Tourney Host (OperationGaming) Valide (EnderHunter8) Pseudo (Most forumers and Discord users) Forum Biography Before joining the forums, Pseudovalide had played Clash Royale since soft launch and had already thought with friends of some ideas that could be included in the game. The first known prototype of his first post, the Titanic Update, a Global Update Thread, was made on the 20th of October, in 2016. Pseudovalide worked on this prototype, adding and removing features, ideas, balancing the cards, before making a final version of his text file on the 18th of January 2017. Some projects of ideas he made before joining were also deleted. Pseudovalide joined the Supercell Forums on January, 19th of 2017. When he first joined, he made two friends - Zygarde and dragonlordcoc. His first post was the Titanic Update - the first Global Update Thread ever posted, with ideas, features, quality of life improvements, an overall large variety of update ideas, in there. It quickly became a successful forum thread with over 250 replies and a poll approval percentage of over 86%. He then left for a short period of time, before coming back to the forums near March 2017, when he founded the IFR Lead Group with the help of some forumers such as Rockabye, Archmage101 or Zygarde. His group quickly developed and became the biggest group in the IFR Sub-forum. Near April, ideas of a global tournament began to come into the group as Zygarde, Archmage, Bluballoon and Pseudo were thinking about it. Pseudovalide decided to create the Card Ideas Tournament - on the 3rd of April, the Registrations started. The Card Ideas Tournament was a massive success, won by the Dragon Lancer, and started the CIT Series. On May 2017, things started to become worse in the leadership positions of the IFR Lead Group. Pseudovalide had to remove Zygarde from his Leader position, appointing a new Leader as Rockabye, which forced Zygarde to leave. Pseudovalide also made his first real idea in this month - the Bodyguard, a card designed to protect other cards. Liked by the community, this card will go up to the Semifinals of the CIT-III later on. On June 2017, the IFR Lead Group was stable and Pseudovalide started the 3rd Card Ideas Tournament, known as the CIT-III, with 132 ideas registered in. As of now, the CIT-III ended recently, with Rainmaker winning after a close fight. On July 2017, Pseudovalide finished the CIT-III and started to work on the project of this Wikia with other members such as MrPancakeGuy or Bearjedi. Achievements Pseudovalide holds most of the Top Replied spots in IFR, mostly CIT threads, with the CIT-III Registrations Thread being at the top of the whole subforum with 734 replies - one reply above the Disable Taunt thread. The CIT Series were also seen by mods, with quick action being taken on threads when it was needed, or mods sometimes replying to the threads. Some forumers have also tried to make fake tags such as "tim was here" to create hype. Associations Clash Royale Card Creation Team While Pseudovalide never directly joined this forum group, it is the one that inspired him, after Zygarde invited him to that group, to make a new and stronger forum group where card creators could think of ideas together - the IFR Lead Group. IFR Lead Group Unlike most other forumers, Pseudovalide's popularity does not originate from the ideas he made - while he has made the Bodyguard, an idea that was very appreciated by the community, his popularity mostly comes from his leadership in the IFR Lead Group, which has united a large number of forumers into making good ideas, and the CIT Series; each CIT requires a lot of work and Pseudovalide was able to handle that. While he sometimes does mistakes, most forumers still appreciate his CITs because of the time he takes to make the tournaments happen. IFR Training Group Pseudovalide joined the IFR Training Group, a subgroup of the IFR Lead Group created by Zygarde, as a teacher alongside Rockabye, Archmage, Bluballoon and of course, Zygarde. After Zygarde left the IFR Lead Group, Training Group's ownership was transferred to him, and that group was subsequently closed. A new training group could possibly be in the Lead Group's projects. SC Forum IFR Wiki Pseudovalide was one of the first members to join the Wikia, after MrPancakeGuy. He was given the Bureaucrat role, allowing him to manage the wiki efficiently. Ideography The main idea Pseudovalide has made was the Bodyguard - a troop designed to protect other troops, giving them a shield and attacking nearby enemy troops. It has received excellent feedback, being one of the most replied ideas threads ever, and has gained great popularity among forumers, as it reached the CIT-III Semifinals and lost in a close fight. The Titanic Update is no idea in itself, but consists of various ideas, includings cards such as the King, Imperial Guards, or Armored Goblin; and features like a Custom Gamemode, an Unranked Gamemode, or quality of life improvements. The thread has received 250 replies in its lifetime and Pseudovalide recently asked for it to be closed. The Slingshoteer is a collaboration idea made with KingRay171, with very detailed stats and card interactions. It received some nice feedback and was appreciated by the community but to a lesser extent than most of its threads. The thread recently became inactive. The CIT Series could be considered as an idea coming from Archmage, Zygarde and him. Technically, it regroups more than 20 threads and probably over 2000 replies, with 7 of those threads being in the 20 most replied threads in the IFR Sub-forum ever made. Quotes "Pseudo, you've revolutionised I&FR" -TheDankPrince, July 18th, 2017 "Thank you. Thank you for making all of this happen." -Bmille3, a CIT thread "Still a great card creator and an awesome forumer" -Zygarde, May 5th, 2017 "I don't know exactly who said anything good on me, but if you did, thank you." -Pseudovalide, when editing this "Wait, I want to be included as well." -TheDarkPrince, September 14th, 2017 Trivia *Pseudovalide is known for having an extremely slow internet connection and sometimes can't even access forums. Even if he is French, he's in the only part of France with such a slow internet speed. Category:Creators